DBZ: Guest Reations
by Pookles
Summary: Takes place during the Buu Saga. A mysterious girl appears on the sacred planet of the Kais. Who is she? And what can she possibly do to help? First DBZ fanfic so please be gentle! Rated T just in case.
1. Mysterious Angel

DBZ: Guest Relations

Summary: Takes place during the Buu Saga. A mysterious girl appears on the sacred planet of the Kais. Who is she? And what can she possibly do to help? My first DBZ fanfic so please be gentle! Constructive critism welcome!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Guest Relations<span>

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta<em>

"The Earth…it's gone…" Old Kai said in shock of what the crystal ball had shown.

"All those people…" Kakarot said, his fists clenched by his sides.

"Another home planet reduced to nothing but galactic rubble," I said gazing at the empty space in the crystal ball where Earth used to be.

All of a sudden the crystal ball shows a pink blob reforming.

"There's no way Buu could've survived a blast of that much power," Kibito Kai said.

"He just keeps reforming," Dende said in pure terror.

"This isn't real!" Mr. Satan said annoyingly, "it's all just a dream!"

"What did we do to deserve him?" Kakarot said with a pathedic look on his face.

"Old Kai, someone else is here," Kibito Kai said

"Now? She couldn't have picked a worse time, and it's still so soon…" Old Kai said, taking his eyes off the crystal ball for a second and began to pace around.

"Who's 'she'?" I asked.

"She's a human, but now she's going to continue her training as not only a guardian, but also a warrior," Old Kai said.

"She lives on Earth but East Kai has been training her for the past few months," Kibito Kai said.

"Go get her please would you Kibito?" Old Kai said.

"Of course ancestor," Kibito Kai said before disappearing.

"Who is this girl?" Kakarot asked curiously.

"You'll see," Old Kai said knowingly as Kibito Kai reappeared with a little girl.

She had ice-blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, looked to be about Trunks' age and had a white tail.

"Whoa," Kakarot said in awe, "Old Kai what is this girl's name?"

"Tell them your name young one," Kibito Kai gently encouraged her.

"My name is Brooke," the girl said softly.

It was then that I noticed that she didn't have a halo.

She looked at each one of us and stopped on Kakarot.

"Daddy," she said softly, then jumped into his arms.

Kakarot tucked her head under his chin and held her close.

"How'd you get here? He asked her.

"Who is this girl and how do you know her?" I yelled, interrupting their moment.

"Remember what Future Trunks said about his wife?" he asked and I nodded. "Well when I told Chi-Chi about Trunks' wife, she told me that she was our daughter."

I stared at him in shock, "so this little girl is supposed to marry my son?"

"Apparently," he said, "now how did you get here sweetie?"

"I sensed fear and sorrow in your ki and I thought you needed help so I teleported here," she said.

"You know Instant Transmission?" he asked.

The girl nodded, "I thought you needed my help dad," she said.

"You did the right thing princess," Kakarot said, "I'm glad you're here."

Then the girl who supposedly was Kakarot's long-lost daughter pointed at the crystal ball. We looked in and saw that Buu had reformed and was now destroying other planets.

"He's ruthless," Kakarot said as Buu blew up another planet.

"I think he's looking for you daddy," Brooke interrupted.

"Very true, I'm impressed young one," Old Kai said, smiling at the girl.

She smiled and giggled before her face turned serious. Her eyes and ears perked up and she looked behind Kakarot. I turned and saw Buu standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Kakarot, he's here," I said stuttering, as he turned around.

* * *

><p><em>Brooke<em>

"Old Kai, get everyone out of here, you'll just give us something else to worry about," dad said, putting me down.

"Okay Goku, come along Brooke," Old Kai said.

"Wait," I said.

I beckoned to my dad and he bent down and I kissed his forehead. I walked over to Vegeta and did the same.

"That will allow you to draw strength from my reserves if you need it," I said as they nodded. "It's the strength I normally use to go Super Saiyan. Good luck," I said, walking over to Old kai.

"Thank you," Vegeta said.

"Alright," Kibito Kai said, putting a hand on my shoulder and we teleported to another planet.

Old Kai set the crystal ball down on a log. We all gathered around to watch the fight. I sat down knowing that when dad and Vegeta started drawing on my reserves, I wouldn't be able to stand for very long.

* * *

><p><em>Goku<em>

"You're daughter's an angel," Vegeta said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

* * *

><p>Pookles: Wow, that kinda sucked for a first chapter.<p>

Brooke: Yeah kinda, wait what? I marry TRUNKS?

Pookles: Yep.

Brooke: Well okay.

Trunks: …

Goten: *laughing hysterically*

Brooke: Please give Brooke nice reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! If you leave a bad review chances are Vegeta will be after you.


	2. Plead of the Valkerie

Pookles: Yay! Chapter 2! It took me forever to write this.

Brooke: Yeah it took her one day and her whole study block yesterday.

Pookles: Shut up.

Brooke: Pookles doesn't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

Pookles: If I did Brooke would so marry Trunks.

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta<em>

"Alright Vegeta," Kakarot said," I'm going in," he declared before going super Saiyan.

Buu and Kakarot began to fight and Buu was kicking saiyan ass for a while. Kakarot tried to dodge Buu's blows for as long as he could, then Buu caught up to him. When they separated, he raised his power level to achieve Super Saiyan 3.

"Get ready to die Buu," Kakarot said darkly.

The pink blob responded with a bored look in the opposite direction. Kakarot attacked first, each of them lashing out at the other with all the power they could muster between clashes.

* * *

><p><em>Brooke<em>

"Poor dad," I said softly.

"What do you mean Brooke? Goku is winning!" Dende said, trying to lift my spirits.

"His energy is quickly depleting," I replied, standing up.

"It's too dangerous for you to go," Kibito Kai said.

"Go on ahead Princess," Old Kai said, "go and test yourself."

I nodded and teleported to Vegeta.

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta<em>

I sensed a small power level behind me and I turned and saw Brooke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I promise I won't fight, I'm only here to heal," she answered, practically reading my mind.

I simply nodded and turned back to the fight for the universe. I noticed that Brooke had sat down on the cliff, and suddenly her ears perked up.

"Mr. Satan is still here," she said.

"Go and get him," I ordered, "he doesn't deserve to die."

She stood and nodded before taking off in the direction of the said loser. She returned moments with him and his dog. She set them both down a little further back on the cliff and I heard her tell them to stay quiet. She flew back over to me and sat down on the ledge again.

We continued to watch the battle when Kakarot caught a break thanks to good Buu when Kid Buu spit him out and they began to fight.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Kakarot asked between breaths.

"Supervising," she responded, standing and beckoning her father over to the cliff.

She put her hands on his chest and his trembling frame was surrounded with a white glow. His wounds disappeared, as well as his fatigue.

"Those are some pretty useful healing powers you got there," Kakarot commented.

"Thanks," she responded.

"Listen Kakarot," I interrupted, "I have a plan to defeat Buu."

"Go on," he prompted.

"Brooke go tell Dende to use the Nemekian's Dragon Balls to wish Earth and all of the people back into existence," I said before she saluted me and disappeared.

"Kakarot, I need you to start making a spirit bomb," I told him, "but only take the energy of the people of the earth."

"Alright but I need time," he responded, "and you also need to get the people to want to lend their energy.

Five minutes later Brooke reappeared with news that Planet Earth and all the people had been restored.

"Get King Kai to let me speak to the Earth as a whole," I ordered Kakarot.

"Hold on a second," Brooke put in, catching our attention, "the people won't trust just any voice coming from the sky, and that's because of Babidi."

"She has a point," Kakarot pointed out.

"Then who would talk to the people?" I asked.

"We do have Mr. Satan here," she said.

'That's a great idea!" King Kai's voice boomed from somewhere we couldn't see.

Brooke smiled and watched over to Mr. Satan and tried to make herself look innocent and adorable. (A/N: Yes I put the word "adorable" into Vegeta's vocabulary.)

* * *

><p><em> Brooke<em>

"Mr. Satan?" I asked innocently, and he looked at me.

"I know how we can defeat Buu," I said, "but you need to ask the people to lend their energy."

I gave a thumbs-up behind my back and Mr. Satan stood.

* * *

><p><em> Vegeta<em>

"Get busy," I told Kakarot.

"Right," he replied and began charging.

"King Kai," Brooke asked, "can you please let me speak to the people of earth?"

"Of course," he replied, and after a moment's hesitation responded: "the floor is yours."

She took a deep breath.

"People of earth," she began, "we need your help to defeat Majin Buu."

* * *

><p><em> Gohan<em>

"Please, lend us your energy, raise your hands to the sky," a little girl's voice filled the air.

"Wait a second," Trunks said, "I know that voice."

"Who is it?" Goten asked.

"It's Brooke," he replied, "remember? She's the one we sparred with when we were practicing as Gotenks."

"Oh yeah!" Goten exclaimed.

"I think they're making a Spirit Bomb," I said raising a hand.

"Yeah!" the boys shouted and did the same, as did Piccolo.

* * *

><p><em>Chi-Chi<em>

"Please, lend us your power," a little girl's voice carried from the heavens.

I stopped and realized who the voice belonged to.

"Do what she says," I said suddenly.

"Do you know that person?" Videl asked.

"Of course I do," I snapped, "how could I not recognize my own daughter's voice?"

Everyone looked at me shocked and I raised my hands to the sky and soon, everyone else followed suit.

* * *

><p><em>Brooke<em>

"Okay I've got energy from our friends and family," dad called to me.

"Vegeta go help distract Buu," I ordered and he nodded.

"Mr. Satan, come here please," I asked and he walked over to me.

"What do I tell them?" he asked.

"Tell them that you're fighting Buu and that you need them to raise their hands to the sky," I whispered.

"Greetings! My fans around the world, "I am fighting Buu and I need your strength to help me win!"

* * *

><p><em>No POV<em>

"Mommy!" It's Mr. Satan!" a boy shouted in the streets.

Soon everyone realized it too and one-by-one they began to raise their hands to the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Brooke<em>

"Great keep it coming!" Mr. Satan said.

"That's enough!" dad called.

"Tell them to stop," I ordered.

Mr. Satan nodded, "thank you my people, may you rest easy."

"Thank you King Kai!" I called to the sky.

I turned and saw Vegeta lying in the dirt, looking badly beaten. I quickly flew down to Vegeta and healed him.

"Thanks you," he said.

"You're welcome," I responded, "Dende! Wish for Goku's power to be returned to normal!"

I picked up Vegeta and brought him back on top of the cliff along with Buu.

"Dad! Your energy's back!" I shouted, "finish him off!"

Dad nodded and blasted Buu to shreds.

* * *

><p>Pookles: Woo! Finally done!<p>

Brooke: Wow…you actually haven't procrastinated much with this story.

Pookles: Yeah and the (maybe) final chapter will be up later tonight (or today depending on where you live.

Trunks: Yay! You actually put me in this chapter!

Goten: Me too!

Brooke: No she didn't Goten.

Pookles: Yeah I did, I know because Microsoft Word said I spelled his name wrong.

Brooke: Oh…well leave Brooke nice reviews or there will be hell to pay, either that or Vegeta.


	3. Avians are the Stars You Never See

Pookles: Hahaha I told you that it would be up soon!

Brooke: Why are you listening to the DBZ Kai theme song? And quite frankly, it's pretty damn annoying.

Trunks: No kidding.

Goten: Pookles doesn't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT.

Pookles: I sure wish I did.

* * *

><p><em>Brooke<em>

"Dende! I need you here now!" I called to the sky.

Soon Dende appeared with Kibito Kai and rushed over to dad and healed him. I went over to Vegeta and healed him again.

"I'm proud of you princess," daddy told me after I sat Vegeta down against the rock he was sitting on.

"But I didn't do much," I said, looking up at him.

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed, picking me up and putting me on his shoulder, "you got the people of the Earth to lend their energy to make the spirit bomb that destroyed Buu."

"I guess so," I said, sitting on his head.

"You, little green guy, come help him, he's gonna die," Mr. Satan said, motioning to good Buu's unmoving body.

"No way," Vegeta interrupted, ready to blast Buu, "if we let him live he'll just try to destroy the universe again!"

"Vegeta you saw the way he fought," I put in, "let's give him a chance," I reasoned.

"Fine," he growled.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" dad asked.

"Wait, daddy," I asked.

"What is it Princess?" he asked.

"Well…am I going to be accepted into the family?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know Princess, we'll just have to try and find out," he replied honestly.

We all then teleported to somewhere I'd never been before.

"Where are we daddy?" I asked.

"This is the lookout, this is where Dende lives," he told me.

I looked at Dende and he nodded.

"Now stay here until I call you," he said.

I nodded and watched them get greeted by their families.

"Oh Goku, I'm so glad you're alright," a woman said, running up to him while crying.

That's when I remembered that she was my mother.

"I'm here to stay, Old Kai gave me a life," I heard daddy say.

"So the four of us can live as a family? Together?" she said as my heart sank.

"I believe you mean five of us," dad said.  
>I blushed and suddenly got nervous.<p>

"Come on out Brooke," daddy called to me.

I took a deep breath and walked out from behind the trees. I opened my eyes and saw my daddy standing near my mom and two other boys who I assumed were my brothers.

"Come meet the rest of your family Brooke," dad invited.

"I looked at my mom and saw a look of shock and saw an unsure look from each of my brothers. I put my head down and closed me eyes, trying to hold back the salty tears that stung my eyes and threatened to spill over.

* * *

><p><em>Goku<em>

"I don't get it, why is she so nervous?" I wondered out loud.

"Hey Dad," Gohan said, getting my attention, "is she really our sister?"

"Yeah she found me shortly after Earth exploded," I replied, quickly explaining what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Brooke<em>

I watched them talk it over and suddenly got even more nervous. I took a step away from them and I looked away into the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Goten<em>

"What do you think Trunks? Could she really be my sister?" I asked my best friend.

"I don't know, but I do think I know a way how you can prove it," he replied before standing and making his way over to Brooke.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks<em>

She turned around when she heard me walking towards her.

"I think I can help you prove that you belong in this family," I told her.

"How?" she asked quizzically.

"Well…can you do this?" I asked, then my hair turned blonde and my power level went up.

"I think so," she replied.

She mimicked what I did and I felt her power increase, and when she opened her eyes and she looked a little shocked by what she saw.

"Awesome," I said as my hair faded to lavender again.

"Uh…thanks, I guess," she said nervously.

"Cool come here," I said taking her hand and dragging her over to her supposed family.

"Brooke what would you say about doing a blood test?" I asked, knowing the outcome.

"NUUUUUU! I hate needles!" she shouted, all the while cowering on Goku's shoulder.

"I think that's enough evidence," I said, walking back over to my own family.

* * *

><p><em>Brooke<em>

I stared in awe after the buy but my concentration broke when someone picked me up. I saw that it was the older of my two brothers with my younger brother on his shoulder.

Well I think we might want to, just to be sure," my older brother said.

"That won't be necessary," my mom said, taking me from my brother and sitting me on her forearm.

I heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. She looked me over and stopped at my face, and I swear that her face went white.

"What happened to your hair?" she exclaimed.

"You don't remember? When you asked Shenron to revive me when I was a year old, he said it couldn't have been done because I was half-saiyan. So you wished that I would be a pure blood with human traits, then my hair turned blond and my eyes changed to lavender," I explained as she continued.

"Right," she said, "but why is your tail white?"

"That's where you lose me," I said scratching my head with my tail.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, attracting everyone's attention.

My dad turned to look at Vegeta and he continued.

"When I said your daughter was an angel, I wasn't kidding," he explained, "Since your daughter is a pure blood, she is a Saiyan Angel."

"How so?" my father asked.

"When Planet Vegeta still existed, the women of the Saiyan race wanted to rebel against the King, but instead requested an audience with my father. They asked to create their own government style, apart from the rest of our society. These women wanted no part of the violent intentions of the Planet Trade Organization. The King granted their request for unknown reasons. Rumors said that the King's wife was a part of this society and she's influenced his decision," Vegeta began to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point Vegeta," a midget guy with short black hair said with a bored tone.

"Be quiet daddy!" shouted a little blonde girl standing next to him, "I want to hear the story!"

Vegeta brushed it off and continued.

"The women moved into a flatland area and build huge castles and cities all entirely made of stone and established a joint monarchy/oligarchy style of government. It consisted of five classes. The lowest was the commoner class. The next class up on the ladder was the Citrus Lily Family; they were the equivalent of a local government here as well as the owners of most major businesses. The class above them was the Cerulean Hydrangea Family; they were one of the three families that decided the future of the society. The second most powerful class was the Crimson Rose Family, this family and the Hydrangea Family always tried to make their side of the argument more appealing to the most powerful class, the White Carnation Family. The White Carnation Family was the royal family, the most powerful monarchy in the government. The White Carnation Queen had the final say in any and every issue that came before her. The society was named the Angel Clan because of one distinct trait that avian women were bred to have, wings," Vegeta explained.

"No wonder why they were called the Angel Clan," my little brother said.

"Yes and you can tell what class you're daughter is in by looking at the color of her tail, and in the future when she turns sixteen, her wings," he told my parents.

"Now hold on a second," Bulma interrupted, "if this is a society with only women, how did it survive?"

"This is the part that I don't understand," I put in.

"It's quite simple actually," Vegeta said.

I nodded. "Yeah the answer to your question involves a compromise between the Queen of the Angels and the King of the Saiyans right?" I confirmed with Vegeta.

"That's part of it, but eventually King Vegeta was concerned about his bloodline shortly after I was born, because all of the Saiyan women had joined the Angel Clan and he feared that I wouldn't have a bride," he clarified.

"Right, and it was the first time that that the Roses and Hydrangeas agreed on something," I put in, "but the Carnation Queen wouldn't let her family be subjected to something so pointless, so she decided that the Crimson Rose Family and the Cerulean Hydrangea Family could intermarry with the Saiyan Royal Family, but the White Carnation Family left love to fate."

"So is anything bad going to happen to you?" Mom asked me.

"Nope, the only thing that will be different is my fighting techniques," I said cheerfully.

"Whew, well enough history, let's go home," Mom said.

Dad put a hand on my mom's shoulder and my brothers put a hand on my dad.

"See you soon guys!" daddy called to them before we teleported home.

* * *

><p>About two weeks later I was settled in and used to my family's awkwardness. Most of which had something to do with the fact that Gohan was the Great Saiyaman. Everything worked out with my foster mother and the orphanage and I was now living comfortably with my family.<p>

Mom came upstairs and opened the door to my room.

"Start getting ready to go to Bulma's," she told me and I nodded in response.

"Hey Brooke," Gohan said walking into my room with Goten not far behind.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at them.

What I saw next was my brothers' in monkey suits. I tried to stifle a laugh as I guessed what they wanted.

"You want help?" I asked.

The both nodded pleadingly.

I smiled and walked into their shared room and began going through their dressers.

"Okay Gohan lose the jacket, but you should at least bring it so mom doesn't have a fit," I said and he obeyed.

"Lose the vest and the tie," Goten said and I nodded, giving my approval.

He removed the said items and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hey not bad," he said before I beckoned him down to my height.

I undid the top two buttons on his shirt, popped his collar and ruffled his hair a little.

"There," I said, stepping back to look at my work.

"You look so cool Gohan!" Goten exclaimed.

"And I'm sure Videl would like it too," I said and we all began laughing.

"Alright me next!" Goten shouted.

I went through his dresser and pulled out a white long sleeved shirt, pale gray pants and a black belt.

"Put that on and I'll add more in a second," I said before walking back into my room and closing the door behind me.

I quickly changed into a black, short-sleeved tango dress and black spandex shorts. Being a Saiyan Angel, I can change my appearance at will. I quickly lengthened my hair to double my size after I'd brushed it and began to tie most of it into two heart-shaped bundles on top of my head, so it looked like pigtails. (A/N: Like Sailor Moon's meatball hair except they're hearts.) My hair now went down to my waist and I quickly curled the longer, thin pieces at the end of each pigtail. I put in a clip that had three solid black feathers on it behind one of the buns and then did the same to the other.

"Ready!" came Goten's voice from the other room.

I walked in to see that Goten had changed clothes like I told him to.

"Wow Brooke, you look amazing!" Gohan complimented, making me blush.

"Yeah! I think Trunks will really like it," Goten shouted.

I punched him in the shoulder and proceeded to go through his dresser. I pulled out a navy blue sweater vest and threw it at Goten.

"Gohan where's your father?" mom asked, poking her head into the room.

"He told me that he had to go make sure that some dinosaur eggs hatched safely," Goten answered.

"Well let him be late," she snapped, before walking downstairs.

"We better hurry," Gohan said, grabbing his shoes.

Goten and I nodded, grabbed our shoes and followed mom into the kitchen. They all put a hand on one of my shoulders and I teleported us to Capsule Corp.

"Wow, good spot Brooke," Gohan said as we walked inside.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten called to his best friend.

"Hey Goten," Trunks greeted in a softer tone.

I sighed and Gohan picked me up.

"What's wrong Princess?" He asked, putting me on his shoulder.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous," I replied, hanging my head slightly.

"Don't worry about it Princess," he told me, "Goten and I will introduce you to everyone."

"Yeah!" Goten shouted, bouncing up and down like a bouncy ball.

"I'll help too," Trunks said as he led us inside.

"Oh it's good to see you Chi-Chi," a woman with teal hair greeted my mother.

"Oh and who is this?" the woman asked, referring to me.

"Come on mom, you remember Brooke," Trunks said, pulling on his mom's skirt.

"Oh I remember now," she said, "I'm Bulma, Trunks' mom if you couldn't tell," she said, picking up Trunks for a facial comparison.

"Please mom," Trunks said with a blush as he pushed her away.

"Nice to meet you Bulma," I said politely while still giggling from Trunks' remark.

"Well aren't you adorable," Bulma said again, pinching my cheeks.

"I swear that's where stretch marks come from," I muttered, rubbing my aching cheeks.

I was introduced to everyone and seemed to be accepted by all. Bulma even let me karate kick Master Roshi into a wall! Apparently that happens on a regular basis and I guess I did a good job because everyone cheered the second his face connected with concrete.

"Come on!" Trunks said, taking one of my hands.

"Let's go play!" Goten finished grabbing my other wrist.

I let them both drag me over to a part of the outside enclosure where there were a lot of trees and a stream.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Trunks asked, hanging upside down from a limb of a tree.

"Just hanging out is fine with me," Goten said from where he was tangled in six or seven vines.

"Brooke you should try hanging upside down," Trunks told me.

I threw a coconut at him, "don't pull a Master Roshi on me Trunks, there will be hell to pay."

We both laughed as Goten continued struggling in the vines. Trunks laughed at him and flew over to my branch and sat down next to me. I put my hand on his shoulder and yawned.

"How are you tired?" Trunks asked me.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," I replied, "Gohan, Goten and I stayed up all night playing Truth or Dare and 20 Questions trying to learn more about each other."

"I bet that was fun," he said in a slightly depressed tone.

"Do you wanna sleep over tonight?" I asked, knowing that he didn't have any siblings to play with, "I bet my mom would let you if you could get your mom on board. I'll get Goten to ask."

"Really?" he replied as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah," I said, "I think it would be fun."

He nodded and I put my head back down on his shoulder and I felt his arm make its way around my waist. We sat there for god knows how long and I think I fell asleep at least once. I opened my eyes to see him watching me. I blushed and leaned into him and when I felt his body heat is when I realized how cold I was.

Being a Saiyan Angel, changing appearance also includes clothing. I changed into a white tank top, denim shorts and gray converse with a light blue neckerchief tied around my neck while my hair stayed the same.

"I think I like this outfit better," Trunks said, breaking the silence.

I nodded and I noticed that we were getting closer and quite frankly, I didn't care. Our lips were just about to touch when a loud boom of music made us fall out of the tree. Trunks quickly reacted and caught me bridal style and stood me on the ground.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, before he pulled me behind the house and out of Goten's sight.

He quickly brought his lips to mine and I flushed bright red. He chuckled and put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I wound my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. We stood there for a little while, while the loud pop music blared in the background and then we pulled apart and Goten came running over.

"I finally got untangled!" he shouted like a four-year-old.

We laughed and walked over to the source of the music and saw everyone taking turns dancing. We walked over and Trunks and Goten immediately jumped into the fray. I laughed and clapped along with everyone else. Eventually Videl went out and 18 pushed Gohan out with her and they began dancing together.

"You call that dancing?" mom mocked over the music as a new song started, "step aside and take notes," she said bitterly as Super Bass by Nicki Minaj came on.

"Meow," I hissed in a playful manner, earning a few laughs.

Mom started to do this strange dance that looked like Tai Chi.

"Wow, that's so cool," Trunks said.

_'If he thinks that's cool he should see what I can do.' _I thought tentatively.

"Is it cool Gohan?" Goten asked.

"I wouldn't call it cool, it's different alright," my older brother responded.

"Chi-Chi specializes in this form of dance, I call it TaiChi-Chi," Bulma put in.

We all started laughing as mom continued to do her increasingly stupid looking dance. Gohan put me on his shoulder so I could actually see what the hell mom was doing.

"Even I can do better than that" I muttered.

"Well why don't you go out there and give mom a break," Gohan encouraged.

I quickly shook my head and continued to watch mom look like a complete idiot by my standards. Soon a yelp of pain came from my mom and Bulma stopped the music and turned on the lights. I jumped down from Gohan's shoulders and walked over to mom.

"I'm alright sweetheart," mom said trying to take a step and wincing in pain.

Gohan and Bulma helped her over to a chair that Vegeta had pulled over. Mom sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I must be getting old," she said as I started putting small amounts of pressure on various pats of her back.

"Nonsense," I said absently, waving one of my hands beside me and having visible water cover it like a second skin.

I did the same with my other hand and put each of them on either side of mom's exposed neck.

"How'd you do that?" Bulma asked.

"It's just gathering water vapor and making it into a useable amount," I said, using a little of my ki to lightly heat the water enough to be soothing.

'Thank you sweetheart," mom said, attempting to stand up and wincing again.

"Okay so it's not just your neck this time," I said, pressing on some spots a little further down.

"How do you know this?" Bulma asked.

"Being a showgirl for my whole life, I've had to deal with aching joints so often I taught myself how to deal with them," I said applying the heated water to mom's lower back.

"Wow," Bulma said, "are you like the kid version of Wonder Woman or something?"

"Nope, better," I said, "mom sit up straight, I don't care how much it hurts, I can't fix it if you don't sit up straight," I snapped.

"Yep, that's Chi-Chi's kid," Krillin said causing everyone to laugh.

Mom sat up straight and I heard her heave a sigh of relief and try to slouch again.

"No," I snapped, sitting behind her on the chair, preventing her from slouching, "this is why good posture matters so much."

Mom eventually stood and stretched like I told her to and she felt better.

"I must be getting old if my own daughter has to give me spinal therapy on a regular basis," mom commented.

"Trust me mom, you're not that old," I said truthfully.

The mood of the party seemed to dissipate at that moment.

"Goku was always the life of the party," Yamcha said.

"It's just not the same without him," Bulma agreed.

"You sure seem to care about Goku," mom mocked, "hey I have an idea, how about we trade mates, Vegeta for Goku," mom suggested, slightly shocking Bulma.

"Sure Vegeta's not as sweet, but he is more reliable," mom continued as we all began laughing.

"Hey I'm single too ladies, how 'bout it?" Yamcha put in.

"We're talking an even trade, we don't want to downgrade," mom mocked again causing everyone to laugh.

I suddenly felt something, it was strong emotions coming from I think my father.

"Daddy will be here soon," I told Gohan.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, the eggs are hatching as we speak." I explained and he nodded.

"Now let's boogie!" Bulma shouted again and started the music and turned down the lights.

Then a few songs later, Welcome to the Club by Manian come on and I can barely resist the urge to go out there and do some dancing of my own.

"Brooke why don't you go out there and take a turn?" Krillin suggested.

I quickly shook my head, "I want to, but I don't think I should."

"Come on Brooke, I'll dance with you," Trunks said, before he whispered a style of dance I quickly remembered. (A/N: The dance that Aang and Katara did in "The Headband" on Avatar the Last Airbender. I forget what it's called.)

I nodded and we went out there as Bulma started the song over again. We bowed to each other and began the routine. We moved at a faster pace because of the rhythm and after we burned through the routine, it turned into a mix between the Tango and break dancing. We somehow managed to stay in perfect sync even when we were dancing apart from each other. Near the end of the song we both did a back flip, grabbed hands and Trunks pulled me in and took me down for a dip to end the song. He brought me back and I jumped on his back and we walked off as Gohan and Videl as well as Krillin and 18 took a turn.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a hug.

"No problem," he responded.

"I didn't know you could dance Trunks," Vegeta said, looking slightly satisfied with his son as Bulma nodded.

"Yeah I didn't either," he replied.

Soon the life of the party died and people started to leave. I soon heard a yelp coming from the front door.

"Hey look who I found," Krillin called to us, walking in with dad not far behind.

"Daddy!" Goten and I shouted before running over to him.

"Hey you two, so what'd I miss?" he asked.

"You missed mom throwing out her back, Yamcha getting dissed twice in less than five minutes and Brooke and Trunks kicking butt on the dance floor," Gohan quickly summarized.

"Wow, is there any food left?" dad asked.

I sighed as Bulma face palmed and started up the grill again. Dad sat down as numerous plates of food were served to him and that's when I realized just how much food my father could fit in the black hole he calls a stomach. Dad proceeded to tell about the magical moment when the dinosaur babies hatched and about how all the animals and their families came to watch.

"That's a great story Simba," Krillin put in.

Dad shrugged, "hey Vegeta, get over here," Dad called to him.

We all proceeded to eat again and soon we went home. I fell asleep knowing that I was accepted by all and would be for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>Pookles: I lied, there's going to be one more chapter after this one and I apologize for the delay and the short chapters.<p>

Brooke: Quit depriving the people of the writing.

Trunks: Yeah! Wait what?

Brooke: Never mind.

Goten: Leave a good review or there will be Vegeta to pay.


	4. Valkerie's Revenge

Pookles: I'm back! And I changed my name again! Sorry for the long wait.

Brooke: About freaking time.

Goten: No kidding.

Trunks: She's back to write more about my sexiness.

Pookles: Um no.

Goten: Pookes does not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

Pookles: Who doesn't want to own them?

* * *

><p><em>Trunks<em>

I decided to go see Goten about the tournament once my sister Bulla told me that mum said that Goten was going to enter the tournament. I went to Goten's house only to find that Chi-Chi didn't know where he was. She sent me to Gohan's and he told me that Goten was down by the river training for the tournament with Goku and that my parents were already there. I had quickly waved goodbye and took off in that direction. I landed in front of Goten.

"Hey Trunks," Goten greeted.

"Hey," I responded.

"Now Trunks, hay is for horses son," she said, holding a clump of grass in her hand.

"Grass too mom," I responded.

I turned my attention back to Goten.

"So are you entering the tournament? Or are you chickening out?" I taunted.

"My dad's making me enter in the tournament. I actually had a date planned for that night, until he made me cancel that is," Goten responded.

"Oh come on Goten, there'll be plenty of time for that after the tournament," Goku said before looking up to the sky. "Ah, now there's a real go-getter."

A small figure dropped down from the sky right in front of Goku.

"Look grandpa I just flew around the world again! Pretty good huh?" she asked sweetly.

"Yep. That was great Pan," Goku said, bending down to pat the small girl's head.

"GOTEN!" A female voice echoed throughout the clearing.

A figure knocked Goten into a tree at lightening speeds. The tree cracked and split in two before toppling over.

"Ow dammit Brooke! What the hell was that for?" he shouted at the woman that appeared in front of him.

"You're too damn old for pranks! And this one you've taken too far!" she screamed at him before tossing him into the air and kicking him into the ground like a ragdoll.

"Brooke stop this at once!" Goku shouted and Brooke froze.

She was in SSJ2 with a bloodlust in her eyes that she could turn on anyone in an instant.

"What happened?" Goku demanded.

Brooke landed on the ground and bit her lip before powering down. Her hair was purple, the same shade as mine. I laughed at how stupid she looked and she turned and socked me in the face. I landed on my feet and watched her turn her attention back to her brother and go after him. She powered up again and proceeded to wail on him. To be honest, that was the best prank that I'd ever seen Goten pull.

"Come on Goten, it's no fun if you don't fight back," Brooke said sadistically as Goten stood up.

He powered up to SSJ2 and went at her. She easily ducked and blocked his blows and quickly struck back with some jabs and punches. Brooke managed to get him into the air and -while upside down- kicked him into a big rock. Goten's ki disappeared and Brooke landed on the ground. She was smiling wildly but didn't power down.

"When did you discover it?" he asked.

"When I stained one of mom's towels. She told me to go down to the river to wash it out, so I figured I'd kick your ass along the way," she said.

"How do you know it was me?" Goten inquired.

"Becuase you're the only idiot within a fifty mile radius!" Brooke shouted before taking off in the direction of the river to wash the coloring out of her hair.

"Pan, go tell Brooke that we're all going to meet back at the house," Goku told Pan and the little quarter Saiyan flew off in the direction of her aunt.

* * *

><p><em>Brooke<em>

I quickly grew out my hair to the point where just the purple part was in the water and the rest was blonde. I soaked the blonde part in the water and watched as the majority of the color came out and floated down the stream. I made a hair brush appear in my hand and I proceeded to comb the color out of my hair. I scrubbed it in the water and some of the color wouldn't come out, making my hair look gray. I hissed in disgust at it and gave up trying to clean it out. I'd just have to live with it because cutting an avian's hair was sacrilege.

"Whatcha' doing auntie?" a small voice asked from behind me.

"Planning how I'm going to kill Goten," I responded, "what do you need sweetie?"

"Grandpa told me to tell you to come back to the house," Pan said.

I nodded and took her hand as we flew into the air. I made my hair it's normal shoulder-length and we landed back in front of the house. Pan I walked inside to see my mom in the kitchen preparing snacks. I told Pan to go play with Goten and I washed my hands in the sink before helping my mom with the food.

"What happened to your hair?" she inquired.

"I tried to wash out the dye but it stained my hair before I could get it out," I responded.

"There must be something we can do," she asked reassuringly.

"There really isn't, I can't cut it off and I can't color it either. It's against avian law," I responded. "It's informal of a queen to cut off her hair."

"I understand honey. Don't worry, it'll fade eventually," she continued.

I sighed as we brought out the food to everyone and I plopped down on the couch next to Trunks.

"Nice hair Pookie," Goten teased, pleased with having seen his prank work so well.

"Shut up before I decide to kill you," I snapped.

"Goten cut it out, you clearly don't see what you've done," Vegeta cut in, while Trunks was absently playing with my hair.

Everyone looked at Vegeta.

"It is immoral for an Avian to dye her hair or even cut it. You've insulted her and the rest of her race by doing so," he snapped.

"So? She's the only one left," Goten responded.

"Not quite, your girlfriend and my daughter, is also an Avian therefore you having insulted her, you have insulted me," he finished.

I widened my eyes at Vegeta and I even felt Trunks tense up from beside me.

"It's alright Brooke, it doesn't look too bad," Trunks said reassuringly.

"Thanks Trunks, but I know it looks like crap so there isn't much you can do by sugarcoating it," I responded.

He pulled me into a hug, "it'll be okay."

"So Brooke, are you entering the tournament tomorrow?" Bulma asked me.

"Yes I am, I hoped to be the one child out of my family that wasn't a slacker, but Gohan beat me to it," I said while patting Pan's head.

Trunks sat me on his lap, "so rude Goten."

"Since when are you the mature one? You came up with more than half of those pranks that we played when we were kids," Goten responded.

"Yes but the difference between you and me is that I actually became mature when I hit puberty," Trunks replied.

Goten looked speechless and Trunks just smirked as he rested his head on my shoulder.

That's when everyone burst out laughing at Trunks having gotten me my revenge.

* * *

><p>Pookles: I'm finally done!<p>

Brooke: About time.

Trunks: That was a crappy ending.

Goten: No kidding.

Trunks: Thanks for reading! Please leave a nice review or there will be Vegeta to pay!


End file.
